Confide in me
by ComicsCorner
Summary: After all this time her Master is still alive. But he is far from the man that Ahsoka remembers. How does she deal with this confusion and heart break? She decides to confide in the one man who has been by her side since she left the Jedi order. Will he understand and does she have the courage to tell him?


Phoenix Home Flagship

There was no way to describe this feeling. No way to describe this confusion, this deep, twisted feeling of guilt. But she had no idea, how could she? She quickly tried to recall any moment where it would have been possible, some kind of clue, maybe something he said or did. She remembered that there were times when he would let his anger get the better of him, but never to such an extreme. It was as if there was a whole other side to him and she slowly began to wonder if there was much more that she didn't know, had she known her old master at all? Ahsoka felt as though she had been wondering these same questions and possibilities for days, when in reality she had. The thought of how she had sensed the remints of her old master only a few days ago had still shaken her. It was filling her every thought and every dream. She felt like running, but to where? She can't afford to run, not now, there is still too much to do. What was she going to tell the others? She jumped when she suddenly heard a knock at her door. She took a moment to shake off the jitters after she senses the familiarity of the presence. "Come in." The door slides open. Ahsoka was quick to wipe the tears from her eyes as she looked up to her visitor.

"Everyone's getting worried about you. You haven't come out of here in days."

"I know, Reese." The Togruta sighed not looking up to him, wanting to seem brave and in control. Reese takes a knee in front of her. He looked like he was uncomfortable, but also like he has talked to her about stuff like this before which he had on multiple occasions. Him resting his hands over her knees made her feel safe, like the world wasn't about to crash down on her.

"Is this another Jedi thing that I won't understand?" Ahsoka only shook her head. "This is about the sith lord isn't it?" Suddenly feeling crushing wave of fear again she pulled away from him. The desire to run away came back, the want to leave everything behind and retreat to the end of the galaxy never felt more real, but Reese once again brought her back from her irrational thoughts. "Never be afraid to tell me anything." He said holding Ahsoka in his arms.

"Will you please listen to what I have to say and try to understand my point of view?" Her eyes don't leave the floor as Reese tries to look at her. He then becomes uneasy. "I want you to take a ship and get as far away from this galactic conflict as possible." Her eyes filled with the fear….the fear of losing everything…losing him. He was no Jedi, but even he could sense her terror, could feel her trembling.

"You know that isn't possible. No corner of the galaxy is safe."

"There is if you go far enough."

The half breed human mirialan shuffled his feet, hands on his hips as he looked out the widow of the massive flagship. "Why do you want me to do this and would you be coming with me?"

She struggles to get the words out, forcing herself not to cry. "No." She says softly keeping her eyes on the floor. "I won't be coming with you. I have to stay here."

"Then why send me away?" He asked lifting her chin up so that their eyes finally meet, it was as if they could get lost in them.

"Someone from my past has come back. But not in the way I expected."

"Who?"

"Someone dangerous. And that's why you have to leave. If anything ever happened to you-"

"Nothing would change; the mission would still be the same."

"But…I'd be incomplete." The two stand in silence only looking at one another until Ahsoka could no longer hold back her tears. Reese cradles her in his arms, comforting her as she cried while she rested her head on his shoulder. Until she had finally calmed the pair just laid on their bed, listening to the air pass through the upper vents and occasionally the footsteps of their shipmates. "Can I confide in you?" Ahsoka finally asks with a breath.

Reese only smiles, showing her the marriage band around his wrist. "Always."

While Ahsoka began to tell him everything she began to feel her fear fading, not entirely but enough to make her strong. She began to remember how she had been on her own for so long and had met such mazing people as well as seen so many incredible places. Her fight wasn't over. The clone wars were never her war to win, the one against the Empire is and she couldn't have asked for a better crew, better people to trust.


End file.
